To Save Him
by forevermagik13
Summary: How did Rinoa feel when Squall did not reappear after Ultimecia was defeated? What did she go through to go get him?


**Author's Note: **So this has been in my head since I finished FFVIII. I had to write it down. I'm really proud with the beginning, and also with the end. The middle might need some work, but I'm still pretty satisfied with it. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>She walked along the bleak nothingness. She could only see a few yards around her in every direction. Everything was dull and grey. However, the ground never failed to appear in front of her as she walked. She couldn't be sure exactly where she was, but she knew that she was close to Squall.<p>

How had he ended up here?

At long last, she saw something in the edges of her vision. Her pace quickened a little.

Squall was lying on the ground. He looked as if he was asleep. She walked over to him and looked down upon his unmoving figure. She frowned.

Kneeling down beside him, she placed a hand on his cheek. He was cold to the touch. She put her arm underneath him and lifted him carefully into her lap. Cradling his head in her hands, she brushed his hair out of his face. He didn't even seem to notice that she was there.

"Squall?" she whispered, his name barely leaving her lips.

A sinking feeling began in the pit of her stomach. _'What if he didn't make it out of the Time Compression alive?'_

The two of them were there alone at the end of time, on a sliver of existence that had not been erased. He was unconscious, she was in shock. She still cradled him in her lap, unsure of what to do, unable to think of what _to _do. He would not awaken.

It became too much for her. She blinked her eyes closed, not even trying to hold back the tears. With a sob she buried her face into his chest.

She became the center of a shockwave of power. She felt wind blowing against her. It was not the chill moving air that had existed in the nothingness. This breeze was warmer.

She looked up to see the clouds that had surrounded them part, letting in the bright sunlight. Flower petals surrounded the pair. As the clouds parted further, it became obvious where they were. They were where they had promised to meet—the flower field outside of Edea's orphanage. She watched as the flower petals surrounding them became little white feathers.

She looked back down at him and her eyes widened in shock. His eyes were staring back at hers. He looked a little dazed and confused, but happy. For the first time since she had known the lonely man, he was smiling.

"Rinoa," he said.

"Squall!" she replied, leaning down to hug him.

She buried her face into his chest and marveled at the feel of his heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"You…you came for me!" he exclaimed.

"When I arrived here and I saw that you weren't here as well, I went after you."

"I thought… I thought I wasn't going to make it…"

"Did no one order you to make it?" she teased.

His brows furrowed and he sat up. "I promised that I would protect you, that I would be your knight. Isn't that orders enough?"

She grinned.

xx

"Squall! Rinoa!"

The two of them turned to see Matron running over to them.

"I see you have done it," she said.

"Yeah," Squall said. "We have."

"Come, Balamb Garden is on its way. You two are heroes, everyone will want to see you."

Rinoa jumped to her feet, Squall pulled himself up.

"You don't want to be recognized," Rinoa stated plainly. "Do you?"

"I did what I had to do," he replied. "Now I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Rinoa frowned. "That's not the Squall I've grown used to seeing."

Squall frowned also, thinking about this. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Maybe some things don't have to change."

xx

The arrival of Balamb Garden was hard to miss. It stayed off on the shore as five people ran off to greet Squall, Rinoa and Edea Kramer.

The first person was Quistis. She came up to Squall and Rinoa. She looked almost as if she were going to hug Squall, but then caught herself at the last minute and shook his hand. Rinoa, however, reached over and pulled Quistis into a hug.

Quistis, though initially shocked, smiled.

The second person was Zell, who did several cartwheels and backflips and then did a little victory dance when he saw that everyone was okay.

The third and fourth people were Selphie and Irvine—both equally excited to see that everyone was okay. Irvine put an arm around Selphie's shoulder and she let him.

The fifth person was Headmaster Cid. He looked a little sheepish. Edea walked over to him and took one of his hands in her own. She smiled and so did he.

After the initial welcoming, the majority of people seemed to keep a distance from Squall and the others. Someone had the sense to warn the junior classmen that though they may be heroes, they needed some peace. They would talk about the events that had transpired soon enough.

Some people, Zell, were ready to share almost instantly. Mostly because they enjoyed the attention.

Cid came up behind Squall. "Better go freshen up, my boy, there's a celebration tonight."

"Yeah!" Selphie squealed excitedly. "I'm going to test out my new camera!"

Quistis pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh dear."

Everyone seemed to disperse off to their rooms, leaving Squall and Rinoa standing there alone.

"Are you going to order me to give you a tour of the Garden?" he asked.

She smiled a little, but shook her head no.

The two of them began walking through the Garden, heading to Squall's dorm. By the time they got there, she was obviously frowning. Squall commented on that.

"I don't want to go to the celebration," she said, leaning back against his desk. "Even if it is in my honor."

He was surprised to hear this. Usually, Rinoa was the one to enjoy dressing up and dancing and having fun.

"What would you rather do?" he asked, to humor her.

"Spend the time with you," she said sulkily.

He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"You can."

xx

"Are you as enthused as I am to go to this celebration?" Quistis asked Squall as she, Squall, Rinoa and Zell made their way to the ballroom.

Squall raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You are," Quistis deducted.

"You don't want to go?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis sighed. "Not particularly. And I can tell that Squall just wants to be left alone."

"Aw, come on!" Zell said, punching the air with his fists. "This is going to be a great night! Everyone cheerin' and partyin' and stuff! And hot dogs! I hope there are hot dogs!"

"If you two just want to slip out onto one of the terraces," Quistis said. "I think I can help you get there without anyone interfering."

"Why are you offering?" Squall asked.

"Because," Quistis replied. "I know you, Squall. You don't want to be the center of attention. Certainly not tonight."

Squall shrugged.

Even though Squall had not explicitly agreed to let Quistis help him, she ushered both him and Rinoa along the side of the ballroom. Zell bolted off the minute the four of them entered—heading straight for the buffet table.

The remaining three were interrupted only once or twice by a few SeeD's here and there.

"We want to avoid Selphie and her camera," Quistis said.

Squall and Rinoa didn't need to be told that twice.

Once Quistis had successfully escorted the two of them to the terrace, she let them be. Only to be found by Irvine and Selphie and the video camera.

xx

Balamb Garden flew quietly through the night. Despite the celebrations inside, the outside was quite peaceful. Rinoa and Squall both stood on the terrace, neither of them bothered by anyone else. Rinoa leaned against the railing, looking out at the night sky. Squall stood a little bit farther away, watching the sky some, and watching Rinoa some more.

A shooting star caught Rinoa's eye. Squall walked forward to join Rinoa. She watched the star as it flew across the sky, then disappear. She looked over at Squall, pointing at it.

Squall smiled. He reached over and took her hand. He wanted to tell her something… anything… But words would seem to ruin the moment.

So, instead, he put his arms around her and leaned down to bring his lips to hers.

That, alone, was words enough.


End file.
